


The Not So Very Secret Diary of Dr. Hannibal Lecter, M.D.

by mresundance



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is totally coping with the lack of Will Graham in his life.</p><p>Spoilers for Hannibal 3x01, "Anitpasto". This probably makes more sense if you've seen the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not So Very Secret Diary of Dr. Hannibal Lecter, M.D.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemoryPalaceofWillGraham (JaxCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxCat/gifts).



**Day 1**

Florence is enticing.

I can't help but wonder what Will would think of the verdant, low sloping hills of Tuscany, or the quaint, umber colored alley ways of the city proper. The cobalt sky is offset by the cream and amber and coral of the buildings, and I think Will would have appreciated the contrast. I think too, he would have enjoyed the sound of the church bells striking every hour, and the almost dream-like whisper of dove wings in the mornings.

_Later_

Bedelia went to bed prematurely, complaining about a "15 hour long Will Graham inspired headache".

Surely it is jet lag.

**Day 3**

I went to the Uffizi Gallery today, and sat in quiet rapture contemplating the art, particularly Caravaggio.

[Bacchus](http://www.uffizi.org/artworks/bacchus-by-caravaggio/), with those lips plush as fresh rose petals, cheeks flush, thick dark curls crowned with grape vines. He was absolutely rare and splendid. Though I am hesitant to critique the work of such a master, I found something missing in the color of his eyes -- too black, too abysmal -- and his soft, clean shaven face.

**Day 5**

A fine silver curtain of rain in the afternoon, and now the air is pungent with it. It reminds me of Will and his love of nature. He would have enjoyed this particular smell.

Bedelia has said she should gag me because I talk about Will too much. I believe she was joking, however.

**Day 8**

My new colleagues are delighted to hear about my research in Renaissance and Medieval Italian literature, and particularly how it relates to the recurrent imagery of the heart, and the theme of overpowering empathy. I think I will do well here.

_Later_

Bedelia has locked herself in her room this evening, and turned on some very loud music.

She muttered something about not wanting to hear about how Dante would have "fucked Will Graham seven ways from Sunday".

I found that distasteful.

Who wouldn't want to have carnal knowledge of Will Graham?

**Day 9**

Bedelia discovered me in the midst of an intimate moment in the bathroom.

It wouldn't be worth commenting on except that she seems to have become obsessed with Will Graham. She made some noise when she saw me, said "oh for fuck's sake why I am not surprised that you're beating off and saying Will Graham's name", and then slammed the bathroom door after her.

I think she may need serious psychiatric help.

[PAGE MISSING]

**Day 12**

Clearly Bedelia's obsession is mounting. If she disliked Will Graham so much, she wouldn't have felt compelled to tear out an entire page of my journal, where I had written Will's name over and over.

I only wrote his name to practice my calligraphy. "W's", "G's", "h's"  and double "l's" can be very tricky if not practiced regularly.

**Day 13**

Anthony Dimmond has shown up for some reason. He is somewhat becoming, with those dark, overly coiffed curls. His beard is also too well kept, and his clothes rather too expensive. It's altogether jarring.

He likes medieval torture devices. I must confess that fascinated me a bit. I thought of strapping him to a [Catherine wheel](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_wheel) \-- naked of course -- his skin flushing as he writhed in both pleasure and agony. Quite arousing, but he is a little too slender, too light, and probably has no interesting marks on his body, such as old knife or bullet wounds. Or even, a carefully, lovingly carved scar across the lower abdomen.

Still, I invited him to dinner.

_Later_

Bedelia vetoed a ménage à trois, which was disappointing. But it was quite unnecessary for her to pull me aside in the midst of dessert. Her obsession with Will Graham has not abated, because she seems to think I can't tell the difference between Dimmond and Will.

I very much know the difference between them. Will smells like wet dog and cheap aftershave. Not like ghastly overpriced cologne, and something vaguely moldy.

I suppose the moldy aroma could grow on me.

**Day 15**

Dimmond came over for an evening glass of wine. He asked me who Will Graham was, since I talked about him so much. After several invigorating glasses, Dimmond had the gall to interrupt me while I was explaining how precisely Will's hands moved when he made a lure. It's such intricate work -- the work of a true artist -- and Dimmond would surely appreciate such a captivating depiction.

I thought wrong. He interrupted me and said he "had to be going" because "it was late".

I found that quite rude. Besides, he initiated the discussion in the first place.

I think I shall have to kill him. 

**Day 16**

A lovely bit of death. Dimmond's blood painting the walls of my new entryway -- it was preciously the kind of accent the room needed.

Bedelia has locked herself in her room again, and she is crying hysterically about how Dimmond was "not Will Graham". Her obsession aside, I think she found the oysters I served her at dinner a little underwhelming, alas. My mind was on other things at the time. Such as: what noises Dimmond would make as I straddled him, and how his skin would feel when I twisted his neck.  

I should apologize to Bedelia for my subpar culinary skills by making something more appetizing tomorrow.

I can't help but imagine that Will would appreciate Dimmond's blood and corpse in my entryway right now. If Will were here, it would be the capstone to this ~~perfect~~ ~~almost perfect~~  decent day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat inspired by the [Very Secret Diaries](http://www.ealasaid.com/misc/vsd/).


End file.
